L E A R N
by Lavy Andria
Summary: Drabble/Ciel selalu belajar. Mulai dari hal yang paling kecil sampai hal yang sulit seperti merelakan kedua orangtuanya. Ciel selalu belajar, dari dia bayi sampai dia bukan lagi manusia./


**L E A R N **written by Lhavyhyna Andria  
**Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler **by Yana Toboso/Square Enix

_All Character belong to Yana Toboso. (But, still. I want Ciel be mine #slap)  
_**Contents; **_**Boys Love**_**, **_**Sh**__**ōnen-ai**_**, **_**Typo(s)**_**, **_**Out of Character **_**(**_**maybe. Idk)**_**.**

Saya tahu sekali kalau tulisan saya benar-benar pointless dan tidak bermakna. Quote, judul, dan isi sama sekali tidak nyambung. Anda sama sekali tidak salah jika tidak bisa mengerti tulisan saya. Saya yang salah. _Gomenasai_!

* * *

Ciel selalu belajar sejak dia dilahirkan ke dunia oleh ibunya yang jelita. Dia belajar untuk tengkurap, duduk, dan merangkak sebelum akhirnya belajar berjalan. Dia pun belajar untuk makan menggunakan kedua tangannya sendiri dengan segala _table manner _yang harus dikuasainya sejak kecil.

Ciel selalu belajar dan cepat menguasai apa yang sedang dipelajarinya. Itulah yang membuat Rachel dan Vincent Phantomhive bangga.

.

Diusianya yang menginjak enam tahun, Ciel mulai belajar membaca ekspresi ayahnya yang agak pendiam. Bagaimana ekspresi beliau saat marah, saat sedang senang, saat bangga padanya, ataupun saat ingin meminta pelayan memasakkan pai haring untuk makan malam.

Ciel sudah terlatih membaca ekspresi sejak kecil. Salah satu hal yang membuatnya bisa dengan mudah memutuskan apakah seseorang sedang 'menjilatnya' atau benar-benar tulus.

.

Saat umurnya genap satu dasawarsa, Ciel belajar untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa orangtuanya tercinta sudah tiada. Tuhan memanggil mereka dengan cara yang amat mengerikan. Mereka, orangtua yang Ciel cintai dengan segenap hatinya itu, meregang nyawa di tengah Mansion Phantomhive yang dilalap api. Badan mereka hancur sampai sulit dibedakan mana yang Rachel dan mana yang Vincent.

Ciel belajar untuk menerima keadaan dimana orangtuanya sudah tiada dan dialah kepala keluarga Phantomhive sekarang. Dan semua orang tahu, bahwa disaat yang sama, Ciel belajar untuk membenci Tuhan yang tidak pernah adil padanya.

.

Ketika dia diculik oleh orang-orang yang tidak berperi kemanusiaan dan seorang iblis pembangkang Tuhan datang padanya, Ciel belajar untuk tidak mempercayai siapapun. Dia belajar untuk menganggap semua orang adalah pion caturnya. Pion yang akan dia korbankan agar tetap bisa berdiri di singgasana teratas. Dia belajar untuk menutup kelemahannya rapat-rapat—menghalangi orang-orang untuk tahu sebuah rahasia di balik ekspresi datar dan merendahkannya.

Tapi pelayan iblisnya tahu, kalau bocah itu kesepian. Maka terlepas dari kontrak yang ada, dia berjanji di antara sayup simfoni kematian dan angin malam yang mencekam, bahwa dia akan menjaga Tuan Muda-nya—walaupun dia terjatuh dari singgasananya, walaupun anak itu ditinggalkan oleh semua orang. Iblis itu tahu, dia akan tetap berdiri di sampingnya dengan bangga selama apapun.

.

Setelah dia menjadi iblis, Ciel mengerti kalau Sebastian—sesedikit apapun itu—pasti kecewa. Harga diri _butler_-nya sudah dia injak habis-habisan, namun sang iblis pelayan tidak bisa mendapatkan apa yang harusnya dia dapatkan. Senyumnya tak lagi sama. Cara bicaranya dingin, datar sedatar-datarnya. Tak pernah lagi ada nada bercanda maupun menggodanya. Ciel merasa bersalah—setipis apapun rasa itu. Namun ketika dia menyinggung tentang hal itu, Sebastiannya selalu mengatakan hal yang sama,

"_Ini sudah tanggung jawab saya. Tuan Muda tidak perlu khawatir."_

Dan pada kali ke-30 Sebastian mengatakan hal yang sama, di tengah keheningan dan semilir angin malam yang menusuk tulang, Ciel membentaknya dengan keras, "Bagaimana bisa kamu mengatakan hal busuk macam itu, Sebastian Michaelis? Kalau kamu tidak mau melakukannya dengan ikhlas, kamu bisa pergi. Keluar! Aku tidak butuh pelayan macam kamu!"

Bentakan dari _Young Master_nya membuat Sebastian meletakkan teko teh yang dipegangnya. Matanya menatap Ciel. Lurus, seolah berusaha menembus mata itu, "Kalau saya bilang tidak kecewa, berarti saya munafik, Tuan Muda—"

"Lalu—"

"Tapi kalau saya bilang tidak lega, berarti saya bohong," Tatapan tajamnya sedikit melembut, "Di akhir, saya memang tidak bisa mengambil 'upah' saya. Tetapi, itu berarti saya bisa menjaga Anda dalam jangka waktu yang jauh lebih panjang. Katakan pada saya, apakah Anda tidak bahagia dan lega jika bisa lebih lama menjaga orang yang Anda sayangi?"

Dan pada saat yang sama, Ciel belajar untuk menyembunyikan senyum yang sempat hilang dari wajahnya serta belajar untuk meredam euforia kebahagiaan dalam dirinya.

**.**

"_**We learning as long as we live."**_

.


End file.
